Gakuen no Fushigi na Gensou to Youkai
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Would you become, the last? Based on 7 Mysteries of The School. Menutup Buku. Beneran tamat sepertinya, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Merayakan kemerdekaan dari Higanbana Rin Lidde yang kini telah menuntaskan semua UKK, maka dibuatlah sebuah fanfic multichapter bertemakan School Life yang berpotensi gore dan bloody.

Happy reading!

.

**Gakuen no Fushigi na Gensou to Youkai**

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2010

Mystery/Supernatural. T

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Gakkou Youkai Kikou~you~ and Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni by Ryuukishi07

Gakuen no Fushigi na Gensou to Youkai (The Illusionary Mystery and The Demon of School) by Higanbana Rin Lidde

OOCness, Gajeness, death charas, maybe a little bit bloody, AU

.

Would you become, the last?

.

.

Pria—yang kira kira berusia 24 tahun—berkacamata itu nampak sedikit aneh dengan penampilannya; rambut abu dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya yang berwarna merah, dan baju lab kedodoran. Pria bernama Break Xerxes ini berdiri di depan papan tulis hitam sambil menuliskan sesuatu.

"Ee..." Break menuliskan sebuah nama di papan tulis. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang anak perempuan berambut putih, seputih salju, dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna violet. Dia menatap ke depan, ke arah murid-murid 2-C yang memandang kagum atas dirinya.

"Mulai hari ini, Alice akan belajar bersama-sama dengan kita. Kalian, mohon kerja samanya," kata Break.

Seisi kelas langsung ribut, terutama kaum pria. Mungkin mereka belum pernah melihat gadis seperti Alice.

Gadis itu, cantik. Terlihat begitu bersinar, sinar yang tidak lazim. Sesaat, terasa seperti berada di dunia lain.

Gadis itu, cantik. Kulitnya putih, dan rambutnya jauh lebih putih lagi. Panjang terurai, dengan dua kepangan kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri rambutnya.

Gadis itu, seperti boneka. Bahkan jika kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya, akan ada perasaan familiar dalam jiwa. Tidak bisa dijelaskan, seperti deja vu.

"Alice-chan~! Sudah punya pacar, belum?" tanya Vincent dengan nada merayu. Seisi kelas langsung melemparinya dengan karet penghapus, isi pensil, dan lain-laiinya. Yang dilempari hanya tertawa jahil. Alice tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laki-laki berambut emas dengan bola mata yang tidak sewarna itu.

"Hey, Vincent! Mau kau kemanakan Lotti, hah?" goda salah satu murid. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Charlotte mendelik ke arah orang itu.

"Diamlah, Zwei!" bentak Charlotte. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya, sementara Zwei hanya tersenyum puas. Seisi kelas langsung tertawa melihat Charlotte yang malu-malu.

"Kalian, tenanglah! Suami-istri jangan diganggu..." canda Break.

"Sensei!" ucap Vincent dan Charlotte bersamaan. Break tersenyum polos dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan dua muridnya itu. Dia tidak menggubrisnya, dan menerawangi seisi kelas, "Hm, bangku kosong... Bangku kosong..." gumam Break. Dan dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Alice, silahkan duduk di sana," kata Break sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang berada paling belakang, di sebelah jendela. Di depannya, duduk seorang anak laki-laki berambut emas dan bermata zambrud yang sedari tadi memandangi Alice—mungkin tidak berkedip-

Alice mengangguk sekali, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ah! Jack curang!"

Yang dipanggil Jack hanya melirik sumber suara dengan senyum kemenangan, " Bukan curang, Oz. Ini namanya keberuntungan..." kata Jack. Dia menoleh ke belakang, bangku kosong itu kini telah terisi.

"Jack Vessalius," kata Jack memperkenalkan diri. Alice membalas sambil tersenyum tipis, "Alice,"

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kedatangan Alice ke sekolahku. Dia langsung saja menjadi populer. Bukan hanya karena kecantikannya, tapi karena keramahan dan kecerdasannya yang—mungkin—menyamai Oz—kau tahu, kan? Sepupuku itu adalah siswa paling cerdas di angkatan kami-.

Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, aku duduk di depannya. Yah, ini keberuntunganku, kan? Keberuntungan.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

**24 April, 10.15. Jam Istirahat pertama, koridor lantai satu.**

"Gilbert-sensei menyebalkan!" desah gadis berambut biru keabuan itu. Dia membawa sebuah bola dunia besar—alat peraga yang akan digunakan untuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya-

"Diamlah, Zwei. Aku juga merasa terbebani..." seorang gadis yang persis dengan dirinya tetap memasang wajah datar dan tidak berekpresi. Dia membawa dua buah peta besar yang digulung.

"Haaah... Kelas kita kan ada di lantai atas, perjalanan menuju tangganya sangat melelahkan..." kata Zwei lagi.

"Hei, kenapa tidak pakai tangga ini saja? Lebih dekat, kan?" tanya Alice. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah tangga yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang guru.

Jika diperhatikan, tangga itu sangat kotor, dan berdebu. Seperti tidak pernah disentuh selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada jejak apa-apa disana, menandakan kalau memang tidak ada yang memakainya.

"Tidak ada yang mau menaiki tangga itu, Alice..." kata Echo—masih tetap dengan wajah datar khasnya-

Alice mengerjap, tidak mengerti. "Kenapa? Setahuku, tangga lain berada seratus meter dari sini, dan nanti letaknya jauh dari kelas kita," kata Alice.

"Yah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti..." kata Echo. Dia menatap kembarannya, Zwei. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya. Zwei mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, yang kutahu, tangga ini berhantu..." Zwei menatap tangga itu. "Anak tangganya ada dua belas, tapi konon begitu petang menjelang, dan hari menjadi gelap, anak tangganya bertambah menjadi tiga belas. Dan di anak tangga ke tiga belas..." Zwei tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alice. Zwei menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang menceritakan sampai ke situ, tapi konon jika menaiki tangga ini, dan begitu dihitung jumlah anak tangganya ada tiga belas, maka orang tersebut akan mengalami hal yang tidak mengenakan..." kata Zwei.

"Tapi itu cuma cerita yang dibuat-buat oleh orang... Tapi biar begitu pun, tetap tidak ada yang mau menaiki tangga ini..." kata Echo. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, disusul oleh Zwei. Sementara Alice tetap diam sambil memandang tangga tersebut.

"Diantara semuanya, kau yang paling ironis..." desisnya. Alice lalu berlari kecil, menyusul Zwei dan Echo.

.

**24 April, 11.15. Jam Pelajaran ketiga, Ruang Kelas 2-C.**

Guru serba hitam itu—Gilbert Nightray—menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas. Sementara yang lain memperhatikan pelajaran—atau mungkin memperhatikan gurunya?-, Jack menaruh buku di depan mukanya, seolah-olah sedang membaca, tapi pada aslinya dia tidur.

"Hei, Jack..." Alice memukul pelan pundak Jack dengan pulpennya.

Jack tersadar, lalu berbalik, "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu tangga yang ada di dekat ruang guru?" bisik Alice.

"Oh, tangga itu? Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa?"

"Katanya tangga itu berhantu, ya? Memangnya sudah pernah kejadian?" tanya Alice.

"Berhantu atau tidak, aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi dulu kakekku pernah bercerita, ada teman sekelasnya yang menaiki tangga itu setelah senja, dan besoknya dia hilang. Dan ditemukan mayat seorang anak perempuan di anak tangga teratas..." kata Jack. Alice mengerutkan dahinya, "Anak perempuan?"

"Sahabat baik dari teman kakekku. Yah, tapi itu cerita lama. Sudah lima puluh tahun yang lalu," kata Jack sambil memasang tampang tidak terlalu tertarik. Memang, baginya mitos-mitos seperti itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Jack kembali ke posisi duduk awalnya, begitu pula dengan Alice. Namun, Jack merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Jack sudah lupa semua cerita kakeknya sejak berusia sepuluh tahun, tapi kenapa setelah enam tahun berlalu, dia tiba-tiba bisa mengingatnya?

'Kenapa begitu aku melihat Alice, aku langsung mengingat cerita kakekku?' batinnya.

.

**24 April, 12.15. Jam Istirahat ketiga, atap.**

"Oz, apa kau ingat cerita kakek tentang sekolah ini dulu?" tanya Jack di sela-sela jam istirahat ketiga—sekaligus jam makan siang-.

Oz nampak berfikir, "Tidak terlalu ingat. Kenapa?" tanya Oz balik.

"Apa dia sempat menyinggung soal perempuan?"

"Sering. Kau fikir darimana kita dapatkan jiwa 'host club' kalau bukan darinya?" kata Oz. Jack memukul kepala Oz pelan.

"Jangan bercanda, Oz!" katanya. Oz terkekeh, "Maaf, maaf. Yah, kalau tidak salah ada satu yang kuingat. Soalnya menurut deskripsi kakek, perempuan itu paling mencolok..." kata Oz sambil mengurut dagunya, berfikir.

"Memangnya kenapa, Jack?" tanya Oz. Jack menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa... Alice, dia terasa sangat familiar," kata Jack.

"Cih, sindrom 'love at the first sight'. Dasar penganut roman picisan," sindir Oz sambil tertawa, memasang tampang tidak berdosa meskipun Jack sudah melancarkan death glare-nya.

"Tapi perlu kuakui, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama,"

.

"_Hei, oyajii. Kau ini mau cerita horror atau menceritakan kisah kasih di sekolah?"_

"_Cerita horror, kan? Kalian sendiri yang minta..."_

"_Jack yang minta. Aku sih cuma mengiyakan saja,"_

"_Tapi kau juga tertarik kan, Oz?"_

"_Sudah, sudah. __Aku akan menceritakan kisah horror di sekolahku dulu,"_

"_Terus perempuan itu?"_

"_Dia adalah pemeran utamanya, Jack"_

.

**24 April, 12.15. Jam Istirahat ketiga, koridor lantai dua.**

Tap, tap. Alice berhenti di anak tangga teratas. Dia terdiam sambil terus memandang tempatnya berpijak.

"Kau menyadarinya, ya?" gumamnya.

"Alice!" Alice tersentak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia menoleh ke arah suara, menemukan Zwei dan Echo sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, Echo, Zwei!" sapa Alice.

"Hai, Alice!" balas Zwei.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan tangga ini?" tanya Echo.

"Kau naik ke atas dengan tangga ini?" tanya Zwei. Alice menggeleng. "Aku cuma kebetulan berhenti di depan tangga ini..." kata Alice.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua selalu bersama, ya?" Alice tersenyum.

Zwei langsung memeluk Echo. "Tentu saja! Kami kan kembar! Aku sangat menyayangi Echo, bagiku, dia adalah orang yang paling penting!" kata Zwei. Mendengar itu, muka Echo memerah. "Zw...Zwei?"

"Jiwa kami saling terhubung, jika salah satu dari kami tersakiti, maka kami berdua akan saling membagi kesedihan kami, karena itu aku sangat menyayangi Echo. Dia seperti separuh dari jiwaku. Echo, kau juga kan?" kata Zwei. Echo blushing, dia mengalihkan matanya. "Ya, tentu saja..." ucapnya pelan dan agak malu-malu.

"Ikatan kalian berdua kuat sekali..." kata Alice.

"Kami tidak terpisahkan!" kata Zwei sambil tersenyum.

.

**24 April, 18.15. Jam Pulang, Lantai tiga.**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore—bahkan lewat-. Seharusnya, semua murid sudah pulang, kecuali yang ada keigiatan eskul yang dijadwalkan malam. Salah satunya adalah Echo. Karena itu, Zwei selalu pulang terlebih dahulu dari Echo.

Dan hari ini pun, Echo pulang malam. Dia baru saja menutup pintu klub, dan telepon genggamnya berdering.

"Halo, ibu? Kenapa?" Echo terdiam sejenak, mendengar orang di seberang telepon berbicara. Tiba-tiba saja matanya membelak kaget.

"Zwei belum pulang?"

.

_Kami berdua adalah kembar._

_Dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama, pada waktu yang sama._

_Ikatan kami lebih kuat__ dari siapapun._

_Oleh karena itu, kami berdua tidak terpisahkan._

.

**24 April, 1****8.30. Jam Pulang, Lantai satu.**

"Alice?" Jack agak terkejut saat melihat Alice duduk di jendela yang ada di depan pintu ruang klubnya.

"Hai, Jack! Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Alice. Muka Jack memerah, akhirnya ada juga perempuan yang meresponnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kenapa kau mau menunggu disini? Sudah tidak ada orang lain lagi di sekolah..." kata Jack sambil memandang arloji digitalnya.

"Soalnya, kalau tidak pulang bersamamu, tidak akan ada artinya..." Alice tersenyum polos. Jack mengerjap, tidak mengerti.

.

**24 April, 18.45. Jam Pulang, koridor lantai satu.**

Echo mempercepat derap langkahnya, terlihat di wajah minim ekspresinya sedikit kekhawatiran, meski pada dasarnya dia sangat khawatir.

Tap, tap.

Terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang. Echo berhenti, memandang ke arah suara. Suara tersebut berasal dari tangga yang ada di dekat ruang guru. Di anak tangga teratas.

"Zwei?" panggil Echo ragu-ragu. Tidak ada jawaban.

Echo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, dia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menaiki anak tangga tersebut.

.

_Di anak tangga pertama__, kau memiliki semua keberanian_

_Di anak tangga kedua, kau tahu bahwa yang kau cintai ada disana_

_Di anak tangga ketiga, kau akan mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama kau lupakan_

_Di anak tangga keempat, kau menyadari kalau sebenarnya nyali adalah sesuatu yang tidak kau punya_

_._

_Di anak tangga kelima, kau semp__at berhenti, tapi kau naik lagi_

_Di anak tangga keenam, kau merasa__ menyesal untuk melanjutkan ini_

_Di anak tangga ketujuh, kau telah menempuh setengah perjalanannmu_

_Di anak tangga kedelapan, bayangan orang yang kau cintai muncul di hadapanmu_

_._

_Di anak tangga kesemb__ilan, kau mempercepat langkahmu_

_Di anak tangga kesepuluh, kau tersenyum lega_

_Di anak tangga kesebelas, senyummu hilang, semua terasa semu_

_Di anak tangga kedua belas, kau berhenti, seolah nyawamu ditarik paksa dari raga_

_._

_Di anak tangga ketiga belas..._

_._

"Zwei?" Echo mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak dinding. Di hadapannya, Zwei tergeletak tidak bernyawa, darah menggenang, mengalir di sepanjang anak tangga.

.

**Konon begitu petang menjelang, dan hari menjadi gelap, anak tangganya bertambah menjadi tiga belas. Dan di anak tangga ke tiga belas, orang yang menaiki tangga itu akan melihat mayat dari orang yang paling berharga baginya.**

.

Tubuh Echo bergetar hebat, dia merasa sangat syok. Air matanya-pun tumpah. Orang yang paling berharga baginya kini hanya tinggal tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Ya, mereka tidak terpisahkan.

"Eh?" Echo membelak kaget. Tubuhnya mati rasa, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, seluruh inderanya seolah lumpuh saat tangan dingin Zwei menggenggam kakinya.

.

_Kami tidak terpisahkan_

.

**24 April, 18.50. Jam Pulang, koridor lantai satu.**

Alice menepuk dahinya, "Celaka, bukuku masih tertinggal di kelas!" kata Alice.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ambil..." kata Jack. Alice mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah yang gelap. Melewati tangga di dekat ruang guru.

"Kalau dilihat malam hari seram juga..." kata Jack sambil tertawa kecil. Alice tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tangga yang satunya lagi.

.

Jack dan Alice berada di lantai dua, tempat kelas mereka berada. Jika mereka mau menuju kelas, mereka pasti melewati tangga yang tadi.

'Aku yakin, aku tahu siapa perempuan ini...' batin Jack sambil terus memandang Alice. Mereka berdua terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya Alice tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Jack..."desisnya. Jack menoleh, betapa kagetnya dia saat menemukan mayat Zwei disana.

"Zwei!" Jack berteriak, tidak percaya.

"Jack! Panggilkan penjaga sekolah!" kata Alice.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jack.

"Aku akan menunggu disini. Jangan khawatir!" kata Alice. Meski ragu, Jack hanya mengiyakan saja dan berlari sekuatnya menuju ruangan penjaga sekolah.

.

_Ya, aku yakin bahwa aku tahu siapa Alice._

_Sangat mengenalnya._

_Tapi, tidak pernah bertatap muka._

.

Lampu di koridor lantai dua dinyalakan. Polisi-polisi dan orang-orang dari rumah sakit datang beramai-ramai. Disana hanya ada mayat dari Zwei, tidak ada yang lain.

"Kenapa...?" desis Jack. Alice menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang tahu, Jack?" ucapnya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja, telepon genggam Jack berbunyi, ada email dari Oz. Jack membacanya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa, Jack?" tanya Alice.

"Oz bertanya, apakah ada Zwei dan Echo di sekolah? Ibu mereka tadi menelepon Oz, katanya mereka berdua belum pulang..." kata Jack.

Mata Alice membulat, "Lalu, dimana Echo?"

.

**25 April, 10.15. Jam Istirahat pertama, koridor lantai satu.**

"Echo hilang, tidak ditemukan di manapun..." kata Jack. Alice menghela nafas berat sambil terus bersender di pilar tangga yang menjadi saksi bisu kematian Zwei.

"Terjadi lagi, ya? Seperti cerita kakekmu..." kata Alice sambil tersenyum tipis. Jack mengangguk, dia terus memandangi Alice. Seolah masih belum puas jika belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya gadis ini.

.

"_Dia pemeran utamanya,"_

.

_Ya, aku ingat! Alice... Alice adalah..._

_Gadis yang ada di cerita kakekku._

.

"_Dulu, ada seorang anak perempuan. Dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya seputih salju, mata beningnya berwarna ungu, dia persis seperti boneka. Dia bercahaya, namun itu bukan cahaya yang berasal dari 'dunia ini'. __Pada akhir dari kisah ini, dia akhirnya memberitahukanku siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Dia adalah..."_

.

"Jack?" panggil Alice. Jack tersentak kaget.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jack menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa," kata Jack. Dia tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Alice sendirian.

.

Tap.

Alice menaiki satu anak tangga lalu duduk di tengah-tengahnya.

"Dua jiwa yang terikat, mereka mati dengan cara yang ironis. Usahamu memang untuk menyatukan mereka, tapi mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu di alam sana. Kau tahu? Orang yang terikat di dunia, tidak akan bertemu di alam sana. Kau benar-benar yang paling ironis dari semuanya," gumamnya pelan. Alice tersenyum, lalu berjalan meninggalkkan tangga itu.

.

_Terikat sekuat apapun, pasti akan terpisah juga pada akhirnya._

_Kau mengetahui bahwa kau tidak akan berhasil,_

_Tapi kau terus melakukannya._

_Karena manusia selalu melawan hukum alam._

.

**TBC**

.

Ini bikinnya pas mati lampu! Malam-malam pula! XD

Saya berniat membuat fanfic tentang tujuh keajaiban sekolah, dengan pemeran utamanya Will of Abyss dan Jack Vessalius. Jadinya, saya tidak menjamin keselamatan nyawa karakter lain...XD

Disini, nama WoA adalah Alice. Kenapa? Karena secara official, nama Will of Abyss adalah Alice. Saya sih berusaha sebisanya ngikutin versi official. XD

Nah, bagi yang mau melihat aksi dari Alice B-Rabbit, sayang sekali! Alice B-Rabbit tidak akan muncul dalam fanfic ini. Dan bagi pecinta Woa, bergembiralah! *gajelas*

Terinspirasi dari Gakkou Youkai Kikou~you~(The Breathed Demon of School~you~) dan Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni(At Night When The Amaryliss Blooms). Jika kalian sudah pernah membaca manganya, pasti kalian sudah tahu identitas asli dari WoA di fanfic ini.

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rock!

xoxo

Rin


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Gakuen no Fushigi na Gensou to Youkai**

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2010

Mystery/Supernatural. T

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Gakkou Youkai Kikou~you~ and Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni by Ryuukishi07

Gakuen no Fushigi na Gensou to Youkai (The Illusionary Mystery and The Demon of School) by Higanbana Rin Lidde

OOCness, Gajeness, death charas, maybe a little bit bloody, AU

.

Would you become, the last?

.

.

"Hey, kek. Memangnya gadis itu seperti apa?"

"Hm… Dia manis, Jack. Seperti gadis pada umumnya. Tapi kecantikannya terkesan tidak lazim. Dia terlalu cantik untuk seorang gadis seusianya,"

.

Chapter 2

.

Kelas ini tidak lagi seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi tawa lepas, tidak ada lagi candaan-candaan dari penghuninya. Yang ada hanya sunyi. Semuanya berkabung atas kepergian salah satu dari mereka—bagian dari kelas yang tidak akan pernah kembali, seperti kehilangan satu organ tubuh untuk selamanya-. Segalanya terasa begitu mendadak, sangat rapi. Seolah telah direncanakan oleh seseorang—bukan Tuhan. Tuhan sangat baik, dan tidak mungkin merencanakan hal kejam seperti ini—

Entah, yang bisa tercium hanyalah hawa yang suram. Segalanya terasa monoton, hambar. Seperti film tanpa penonton. Tidak ada gunanya.

"Sampai sekarang, Echo masih belum ditemukan…" ucap Lotti sambil duduk berpangku tangan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mejanya, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu Lotti dan dua sahabatnya itu tertawa bersama, namun kini yang tersisa dari mereka hanyalah abu—dan ketidakpastian-. Zwei meninggal dengan cara yang tidak wajar, dan Echo bahkan tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

"Sudahlah, Charlotte. Bersedih-pun tidak akan merubah keadaan," kata Oz menenangkan. Meski raut wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan mendalam. Echo—gadis yang dicintainya, meski dia belum mengungkapkannya—hilang tanpa jejak.

Gadis pemilik sepasang mata violet itu duduk diantara dua orang itu—Oz dan Lotti-, memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan—entah sinis ataupun simpati-. Yang dilakukannya hanya diam, tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa. Mungkin, dia hanya ingin larut dalam diam yang ikut berkabung.

Suasana tetap hening, hingga terdengar bunyi gebrakan pintu, agak keras. Semua menoleh, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut emas dengan dua bola mata yang tidak sewarna.

"Hai, Vincent…" sapa Lotti, tersenyum tipis dan berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar. Meski tidak ada lagi semangat dalam ucapannya.

Vincent mendesah pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri Lotti, Oz, dan Alice. Duduk diantara Oz dan Lotti—berhadapan dengan Alice-.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanya Oz. Vincent memandangi tangannya yang digips.

"Tadi malam aku tabrakan waktu mau pulang ke rumah," kata Vincent.

"Dasar ceroboh, untung hanya tanganmu? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak selamat, hah?" canda Lotti. Meski dia tahu candaannya kini tidak berarti apa-apa, hambar.

"Hey, Vince! Kenapa tanganmu?" Jack tiba-tiba saja lewat—dengan setumpuk kertas bekas di tangannya-, menepuk kepala Vincent dan memandangi Vincent dengan tatapan mengejek. Sepertinya hanya dia saja yang tidak berkabung hari ini.

"Berisik, Jack!" kata Vincent. Alice tersenyum memandangi mereka berdua.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat, Jack..." kata Alice. Jack tersenyum.

"Untuk apa bersedih lama-lama, Alice?" katanya. Semua terdiam, dalam hati mereka masing-masing mengiyakan ucapan Jack.

"Hh… Kecelakaan lagi trend, ya?—kemarin kakakku juga kecelakaan, dan sekarang dia jadi mumi hidup—" kata Jack.

"Begitulah, menyebalkan sekali. Dari semua anggota tubuh, kenapa harus tangan kanan, sih? Merepotkan saja. Aku jadi sulit beraktivitas kalau tangan kananku tidak bisa digunakan begini…" ujar Vincent sambil mendesah.

"Daripada kau mati, Vincent…" kata Alice sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan tanganku untuk dua bulan, Alice! Kau bayangkan saja, betapa merepotkannya!" kata Vincent.

"Hh… Dasar," gumam Alice. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jack. Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Alice sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang dibawa Jack tadi.

"Oh, iya! Tadi aku mau minta tolong Vincent membantuku mengurus kertas ini. Kata Break-sensei, kertas ini tolong dihancurkan pakai penghancur kertas yang ada di ruang Tata Usaha. Tapi melihat tanganmu, aku jadi tidak tega…" kata Jack sambil melirik Vincent. Vincent mendengus sebal—dia tidak suka terlihat lemah-.

"Cuma begini saja, tentu saja aku bisa!" kata Vincent sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jack. "Tentu saja,"

"Aku bantu, deh…" kata Alice.

.

"Hey, Jack, Alice, kalian pernah dengar legenda di ruang Tata Usaha?" tanya Vincent dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Hah? Yang mana?" tanya Jack.

"Memangnya kenapa, Vincent?" tanya Alice. Vincent mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak jelas juga sih… Tapi katanya, dulu ada kecelakaan di ruangan itu…" kata Vincent.

"Kecelakaan? Ruang Tata Usaha?" Jack memainkan dua telunjuknya dan membuat gestur-gestur aneh.

"Dulu, ada siswa yang menggunakan mesin penghancur kertas di ruangan tersebut, lalu secara tidak sengaja, tangannya ikut masuk dalam mesin tersebut. Dia sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit, namun sialnya dia meninggal tepat saat sampai. Lalu anehnya…" Vincent tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka terus berjalan menuju ruang Tata Usaha yang berada jauh di belakang. Suara derap langkah terdengar semakin menggema, hanya suara langkah mereka bertiga. Sesaat, suasana menegang.

"Hey, Vince… Jangan menakut-nakuti," kata Alice sambil tertawa kecil, hambar.

"Vincent, tidak lucu," kata Jack. Vincent menatap mereka berdua.

"Tangan siswa itu tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Meski sudah hancur, seharusnya masih ada sisanya, kan? Tapi di dalam mesin tersebut, semuanya bersih," kata Vincent.

"Wauw, sadis," komentar Alice.

"Haha, sekolah ini dikutuk…" Jack sweatdrop.

"Katanya sampai sekarang, kadang terdengar suara tangisan anak laki-laki, dan kalau sedang sial, orang bisa saja melihat sosok anak tersebut berkeliling ruangan sambil mencari tangannya. Dan… dari tangan kanannya yang putus itu, mengucur darah segar…" Vincent mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Alice. Alice mundur beberapa langkah sambil menjerit. "Kyaaa! Vincent! Tidak lucu!" kata Alice.

"Hey, hey, Vincent. Itu kan Cuma legenda. Lagipula kalau di jaman begini ada yang melihatnya, berarti dia cuma berhalusinasi. Mana mungkin ada hantu di era modern begini?" kata Jack sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas…" Vincent membuka pintu ruang Tata Usaha. Kosong, hanya ada rak-rak buku yang sudah berdebu, buku-buku tua dan usang yang menjadi santapan para rayap, dan dua buah mesin penghancur kertas. Suasana di ruangan itu terasa pekat, namun kosong. Seperti berada di ruang waktu yang berbeda dengan dunia mereka. Sejenak, mereka bergidik ngeri, namun dengan segera menepis semua perasaan itu.

"…Bukti nyata masih ada," kata Vincent sambil menatap salah satu mesin penghancur kertas. Mesin itu terlihat sangat usang, berkarat dimana-mana. Entah sudah berapa puluh tahun tidak pernah digunakan.

Jack masuk pertama, dan langsung menghampiri mesin tersebut. "Sekolah kita ini suka sekali menyimpan barang usang," katanya.

"Hush, Jack. Itu benda keramat…" canda Alice.

"Hoy, sebaiknya cepat saja kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini lalu pergi," usul Vincent. Yah, biar bagaimana pun tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau berlama-lama di ruangan tersebut.

.

"Tch!" lagi-lagi Vincent menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang mereka bawa. Dia, dibantu Jack langsung memungutnya.

"Menyebalkan, mana bisa aku beraktivitas dengan tangan kiri?" kata Vincent.

"Berarti otak kananmu tidak berfungsi, Vincent. Kau tahu kan? Tangan kiri mengindikasi kemampuan otak kanan, dan begitu sebaliknya…" kata Jack.

"Berisik! Coba saja kau jadi aku, pasti kau akan mengumpat juga!" kata Vincent.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua…" lerai Alice.

"Tch, aku berharap tangan kananku yang sekarang diambil dan diganti dengan tangan yang lebih baik," kata Vincent. Alice mengerjap, lalu menoleh ke arah pria dengan dua bola mata berbeda warna itu.

"Itu permintaanmu?" tanya Alice, tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia tersenyum.

Vincent mengangguk, "Yah, begitulah. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengabulkannya? Itu hanya permintaan bodoh, Alice. Tidak usah ditanggapi serius," kata Vincent sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

Alice tidak menjawab, Jack tidak menimpali. Entah mengapa, yang ingin mereka lakukan hanyalah diam, tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa.

Pekerjaan mereka selesai, Alice yang pertama keluar.

"Tapi, itu kan permintaanmu," desisnya.

.

Dua saudara sepupu itu berbaring di atap sambil menatap langit, jauh, tidak terjangkau.

"Oz, ada yang tidak beres," kata Jack.

"Apa?"

"Alice,"

"Alice lagi…" Oz mendesah. "Katakan saja kalau kau menyukainya," kata Oz.

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Oz? Sebuah keanehan…" Jack bangkit, begitu pula dengan Oz. Mereka berdua duduk bersila, berhadap-hadapan.

"Dia tidak punya rasa takut, dan ekspresinya… Dia tersenyum, tertawa, sedih, tapi semuanya terasa monoton. Seperti…" Jack berhenti sejenak, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat.

Oz mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bosan?"

"Yak, betul! Dia seperti bosan, dan berpura-pura menikmatinya. Seolah-olah dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan memang dia sama sekali tidak punya rasa takut, terhadap apapun,"

"Bukannya itu bagus? Berarti dia gadis pemberani, kan?" kata Oz.

Jack mengalihkan pandangannya, "Benar juga, sebenarnya. Tapi, melihat ekspresi takutnya ketika Vincent menceritakan legenda sekolah, itu… Itu palsu. Dia hanya berpura-pura. Pada dasarnya, dia sama sekali tidak takut," kata Jack. "Dan déjà vu, Oz! Alice persis dengan gadis yang diceritakan oleh kakek!"

Oz menghela nafas, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sepupunya yang hiper dan suka melebihi-lebihkan ini. Tapi kali ini, dia tahu kalau dia harus serius menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata begini…" Oz memijat dagunya.

"Alice berpura-pura menjadi gadis biasa, karena tidak mau orang lain menyadari kalau dia bukan gadis biasa?"

"Kata-katamu tidak mudah dicerna,"

"Jack, aku berfikir keras agar menemukan kata-kata yang bisa kau pahami,"

.

Di ruang kelas, Alice diam di bangkunya sambil membaca novel misteri, sementara yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Alice!" panggil seorang perempuan berambut peach.

"Hai, Sharon…" Alice tersenyum.

"Kau melihat Vincent?" tanyanya.

Alice nampak berfikir sejenak, "Mungkin di kantin, tadi aku sempat melihatnya disana," kata Alice. Sharon menghela nafas sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Dasar anak itu, padahal aku ada urusan penting dengannya," kata Sharon. Alice tersenyum, "Sebaiknya cepat kau temui Vincent, Sharon…"

Alice memandangi jendela di sampingnya, "Sebelum mentari mengakhiri tugasnya hari ini,"

.

"Huaaaaaah… Akhirnya pulang juga," Vincent berjalan masuk ke kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Semua sudah pulang, dan bodohnya Vincent meninggalkan telepon genggamnya di kelas.

"Loh?" Vincent mengerjap, dia melihat ada setumpuk kertas—tidak terlalu banyak—di atas meja Jack.

"Sebegitu cerobohnya Jack sampai lupa membawa ini?" Vincent menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk membawa kertas tersebut untuk dihancurkan.

.

Vincent memasuki ruang Tata Usaha dengan ragu-ragu. Wajar, hari sudah malam dan dia tidak ingin kena sial bertemu dengan mahluk-mahluk yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kalau dilihat malam-malam makin seram saja…" gumam Vincent. Dia mencoba menggunakan penghancur kertas yang baru, namun sialnya, tidak bisa hidup.

"Tch, barang baru begini bisa-bisanya rusak?" umpatnya. Dia memandang penghancur kertas yang lama, lalu menggunakan yang itu saja.

.

Kami mengabulkan permintaan.

Apa yang diucapkan adalah doa.

Permintaan yang diinginkan, meski tak terucapkan.

Dalam segala aspek, kami mengabulkan permintaan.

Apa yang diucapkan selalu kami dengarkan.

Permintaan yang diucapkan, namun tak disadari.

Biar bagaimanapun, kami mengabulkan permintaan.

Apabila ucapan adalah permintaan.

Kami akan mengabulkannya.

Kami, yang kau sebut roh. Yang kau sebut penunggu. Yang kau sebut legenda.

Yang kau sebut iblis. Yang kau sebut dewa.

Tujuh youkai.

.

Drrrt… Drrt… Bunyi mesin mulai terdengar aneh, seperti tersangkut sesuatu.

"Ah? Ada apa ini?" Vincent mengamati mesin tersebut, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan mesin penghancur kertas tersebut. Tapi,

"?"

Vincent tidak dapat berkata-kata saat tangan berlumuran darah itu keluar dari mulut mesin, mencengkeram tangan kanannya dengan sangat erat, dan Vincent tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan. Dia berteriak, namun jelas tidak ada yang mendengar.

Yang ada hanya keputus-asaan. Peluh bercucuran, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dirinya dikuasai ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

'Aku mengabulkannya,'

CRASH! Tangan kanan Vincent ditarik masuk kedalam mesin, putus.

"ARGH!" Vincent mengerang, dia kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu jatuh.

Karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, Vincent mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Samar-samar, dia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Berjalan mendekatinya.

Tes. Tes. Bunyi tetesan darah terdengar begitu nyata dari tangan kirinya yang putus.

"Ka…kau?" Vincent semakin panik, dia ingin kabur, namun sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. Kini, anak laki-laki itu berdiri di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah mengabulkannya," ucapnya.

"Mengabulkan apa?"

"Permintaanmu,"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta apa-apa darimu!" erangnya.

"Kau berkata, 'Aku berharap tangan kananku yang sekarang diambil dan diganti dengan tangan yang lebih baik,', kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Vincent membelak kaget.

"Tapi tangan kananku diambil! Dan aku tidak mendapatkan gantinya! Kau tidak mengabulkan apapun!" umpatnya. Anak laki-laki itu berjongkok, dan meraih tangan kiri Vincent.

"Kau menggunakan kata 'dan', kan? Itu artinya, 'diganti dengan tangan yang lebih baik' adalah permintaan kedua. Sayang sekali, Vincent. Kau tidak sanggup membayar dua permohonan, jadi aku hanya bisa mengabulkan permohonan pertamamu,"

"Kau…"

"Bayaran untuk permintaanmu," anak laki-laki itu menyeringai. Vincent membelakkan matanya. Menatap anak laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata violet itu.

Dan yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah teriakan pilu Vincent.

.

"A…lice…." desis Vincent sambil memandang laki-laki yang kini berjalan pergi sambil membawa tangan kirinya. Lalu, kesadarannya terenggut, selamanya.

.

Manusia hanya punya kesempatan sekali, kenapa mereka selalu berharap ada kesempatan kedua?

.

Alice berdiri di atap sekolah. Angin malam ini berhembus cukup kencang, membuatnya harus terus memegang rambutnya agar tidak tersibak angin.

Dia memandang jauh ke depan, namun tidak ada apapun di garis yang dilihatnya.

"Murid, huh? Bodoh sekali yang membuat legenda itu. Padahal, mereka sudah ada jauh sebelum mereka diciptakan ke dunia. Manusia memang suka sekali mengumbar cerita palsu," gumamnya.

.

Kami mengabulkan permintaan.

Ketika dua saudara kembar itu ingin terus bersama, kami mempersatukan mereka dalam kematian.

Ketika laki-laki itu ingin membuang tangannya, kami menjauhkannya dari tangannya selamanya.

Kami mengabulkan permintaan.

Apa yang kau inginkan?

.

TBC

.

Ah, ada yang tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu?^0^

Saya benar-benar kehabisan ide, dan akhirnya memakai dia dalam fanfic ini. Haha, malah jadi crossover rasanya…==a

Anak laki-laki itu adalah salah satu tokoh manga yang dikarang oleh Jun Mochizuki, silahkan cari tahu sendiri. :3

Fanfic ini sepertinya tidak akan memuat semua dari tujuh keajaiban sekolah. Mungkin hanya tiga keajaiban saja, dan chapter depan adalah yang terakhir. Maaf kalau banyak pihak yang tidak berkenan, masalahnya adalah kegiatan sekolah saya sudah dimulai sejak senin ini cukup menyita waktu, jadi saya lebih baik menyelesaikan cerita tanpa mengurangi esensinya, ketimbang hiatus berkepanjangan. Sekali lagi mohon maaf. Identitas Alice akan terungkap di akhir chapter depan, dan yang menjadi korban selanjutnya akan menjadi korban yang paling tidak diinginkan mati oleh penggemar Pandora Hearts. Fanfic ini akan berakhir di chapter empat.

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rocks!

Xoxo

Rin


	3. Chapter 3

**Gakuen no Fushigi na Gensou to Youkai**

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2010

Mystery/Supernatural. T

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Gakkou Youkai Kikou~you~ and Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni by Ryuukishi07

Gakuen no Fushigi na Gensou to Youkai (The Illusionary Mystery and The Demon of School) by Higanbana Rin Lidde

OOCness, Gajeness, death charas, maybe a little bit bloody, AU

.

Would you become, the last?

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak, tidak ada,"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memutuskan…"

.

.

"Memang bukan hal aneh, kan? Vincent memang jarang pulang ke rumah, dia biasanya ada di rumah temannya, bermain PS sampai pagi," kata Oz di sela-sela perjalanannya menuju gedung sekolah. Headset hitam menempel di kedua telinganya, dan tersambung dengan telepon genggam di saku celananya.

'Menurutmu, teman bermain PS-nya itu siapa?' tanya Jack dari seberang telepon sana.

"Aku, kau… Iya juga, dia tidak ke rumahku tadi malam…" kata Oz sambil memijat dagunya.

'Menurutmu dia dimana?'

"Hh… Jangan tanya aku, yang terakhir bersama Vincent kan kau dan Alice," kata Oz. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Echo dan Zwei juga…" gumamnya.

'Kau kenapa, Oz?' tanya Jack dari seberang telepon. Oz tidak menjawab, yang bisa Jack dengar hanya suara derap langkah Oz di lorong sekolah, berlari.

"Tangga tempat mayat Zwei ditemukan, ruang Tata Usaha berhantu, dan Alice…" Oz berdiri di depan ruang Tata Usaha. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Oz membuka pintu ruangan tersebut secara perlahan.

"Crap," umpat Oz.

'Kenapa, Oz?' tanya Jack penasaran.

Oz meraih telepon genggam di sakunya, "Kuhubungi kau nanti," katanya, lalu memutus pembicaraan.

.

**Final**

.

Ruang Tata Usaha menjadi ramai, samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan dan tangisan. Rasa iba sekaligus takut dari mereka yang melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tubuh Sharon bergetar saat melihat mayat Vincent tergeletak bersimbah darah. Darah mengalir dari pundaknya yang kini tidak memiliki sambungan apapun, tangannya sudah tidak ada.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi dari kelas kita?" kata Lotti.

"Vince…" gumam Oz. Dia terdiam dalam pikiran dan lamunannya, namun suara dering handphone-nya segera menyadarkan Oz.

"Halo, Jack. Sayang sekali kau ada lomba hari ini, kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang kutemukan," kata Oz.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kau tiba-tiba saja mematikan teleponmu,'

"Vincent ditemukan. Di ruang Tata Usaha dalam keadaan tidak ada tangan. Kedua tangannya putus, dan lenyap tanpa jejak," kata Oz.

'Crap!' umpat Jack. 'Ini semakin membuatku bingung,'

"Aku baru menyadari ini, Jack. Persamaan Vincent, Echo, dan Zwei. Mereka bertiga sama-sama pernah berada di tempat yang 'keramat' di sekolah kita.."

'Bersama Alice,' lanjut Jack.

"Alice… Astaga, aku belum melihatnya sama sekali!" kata Oz. "Semua orang berkumpul di TKP, tapi aku tidak melihatnya," kata Oz.

'Mungkin dia ada di tempat lain…'

"Mencari korban baru, mungkin?" Oz tersenyum penuh makna.

.

Alice duduk di atap gedung sambil memandang ke bawah, memandang kerumunan orang dan mobil-mobil asing dengan sirine-sirine yang bising. Dia menikmati saat-saat kesendiriannya saat ini, tidak diusik siapapun. Hingga, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hai, Alice"

Alice merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut, dia menoleh, menemukan sosok anak laki-laki berambut emas berdiri di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Hai, Oz!"

Oz tersenyum polos, "Kau tidak tahu kejadian di ruang Tata Usaha?" tanyanya.

"Vincent… kan?"

Oz mengangguk, "Tidak penasaran?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Alice. "Dia kan sudah diperingatkan untuk jangan main-main…" kata Alice.

Oz tertawa kecil, "Kau merasa kalau ini karma atas perbuatannya sendiri?" tanya Oz.

"Iya," jawab Alice pendek. Jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak diharapkan oleh Oz. Sejenak, suasana menegang.

"Dia seenaknya saja bicara, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya…" kata Alice.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, kan? Tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh belakangan in?" selidik Oz. Alice diam, tidak langsung menjawab.

Oz tersenyum puas, "Kenapa, Alice?" tanyanya. Alice kemudian menatap Oz, tepat ke matanya.

"Kau… Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Oz.

"Tidak biasanya kau suka ikut campur begini," kata Alice. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Oz. Menengadah sambil menatap Oz yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Yah… Karena ini sudah keterlaluan, jadinya aku tidak bisa tinggal diam," jawab Oz. "Bagaimana denganmu, Alice?"

Alice tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa,"

"Oh… Benarkah?" Oz tersenyum lebar. "Uso,"

Alice mengerjap, "Eh?"

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, kan? Tujuh keajaiban sekolah kita…"

"Mereka bukan keajaiban," sanggah Alice.

"Lalu apa?"

"…." Alice lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam, diam seperti patung.

"A… lice?"

Entah mengapa, Oz merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari gadis berambut salju itu, hawa yang lain. Pekat dan sangat mengikat. Oz mundur satu langkah ke belakang, namun Alice mengikutinya. Jarak mereka tidak berubah.

"Kami, yang kau sebut roh. Yang kau sebut penunggu. Yang kau sebut legenda. Yang kau sebut iblis. Yang kau sebut dewa…"

"Apa maksudmu, Alice?"

Alice menyeringai, "Tujuh youkai."

Oz membelak kaget melihat ekspresi Alice yang tidak wajar, "Jangan sok menakut-nakuti!" bentaknya.

"Hm? Oz, kau takut?" tanya Alice sambil tersenyum lebar. Oz mengerjap melihat ekspresi Alice yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Paling tidak, Oz berfikir kalau dia sudah kembali menjadi Alice yang sebelumnya.

"Jangan berkata hal bodoh seperti itu!" Oz menatap Alice lekat-lekat, namun iris violet yang dipandangnya tidak bergeming.

"Oz…" Alice mengelus-ngelus pipi Oz dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau sangat pintar, cerdas, ditambah lagi kau cukup tampan. Jangan sia-siakan semua itu, Oz…" Alice tersenyum.

"Kau merayu?" Oz tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak, hanya membujuk," jawab Alice.

.

"Crap," umpat Oz sambil menutup pintu menuju atap. Sekali lagi, telepon genggamnya berdering.

'Kau bertemu Alice?'

Oz mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, "Jack, kau benar. Dia bukan gadis biasa. Aku merasa capek meladeninya. Kalaupun ini termasuk moody, berarti sudah akut. Ditambah lagi dia suka mengatakan hal-hal aneh.,"

'Tuh, kan! Kubilang juga apa! Kau yang tidak mau percaya,'

"Tapi, dia gadis yang menarik, Jack…" kata Oz sambil menyeringai puas.

"Aku ingin tahu, sejauh mana aku bisa mengungkap identitasnya,"

'Kau berlagak seperti detektif,'

"Kau tahu sifatku, kan?" Oz tertawa kecil. Tidak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi, Oz memutus pembicaraan dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sayang sekali, Jack. Kali ini giliranku," gumamnya.

.

Proses belajar tetap di lakukan seperti biasa. Meskipun suasannya sedikit berbeda. Dipenuhi dengan ketakutan dan kekalutan. Ini seperti teror, yang menunggu korban lainnya.

"Kukira tidak belajar…" desah Sharon.

"Soalnya kejadian tadi pagi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita, kan?" kata Oz. Sharon mendelik sambil memukul kepala Oz dengan pulpennya.

"Kau senang Vincent tewas, hah?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Tidak ada yang suka dengan kematian…" kata Oz. Dia melirik ke arah samping. Alice duduk di deretan yang sama dengannya, di pojok kanan, dekat dengan jendela. Di depannya kosong, Jack tidak hadir ke sekolah karena ada kegiatan yang dia lakukan di luar sekolah.

"Entah apa dia juga merasakannya atau tidak…" desah Oz sambil meraih telepon genggam dari sakunya lalu menaruhnya di dalam laci. Dengan waspada, Oz menggunakan telepon genggamnya. Jelas, dia tidak mau image siswa teladan sepertinya rusak hanya karena ketahuan menggunakan telepon genggam di kelas.

Sementara, tiga baris ke arah kanan, Alice merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di saku rok-nya. Alice dengan hati-hati mengambil telepon genggamnya dan melihat icon pesan baru di layarnya. Pesan dari Oz.

"Oz?" Alice melirik ke arah Oz. Yang dilirik hanya memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Alice kembali kepada telepon genggamnya.

**From : Oz (****089xxxxxxxx)**

**To : You**

**Cc :**

**Title : ^0^**

**Message :**

**Siapa kau?**

**Options|****Reply|Back**

Alice agak kaget melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Oz. Air mukanya berubah. Alice mengetikkan sesuatu di telepon genggamnya, namun setelah selesai, Alice ragu apakah itu harus dikirim atau tidak. Alice memutuskan untuk batal mengirimkan balasan dan menutup telepon genggamnya. Pesan tersebut tidak pernah terkirim.

**To : Oz (089xxxxxxxx)**

**From : You**

**Cc :**

**Title : Re:^0^**

**Message :**

**Pertanyaan yang lebih cocok ditujukan untuk dirimu sendiri sebelum ditujukan kepadaku.**

**Options|Send|Back**

.

Hari ini, segala kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ditiadakan, mengingat bukan hanya murid yang ketakutan dengan dua kejadian terakhir, pihak sekolah pun mengambil jalan aman, agar tidak ada korban lainnya. Dengan kata lain, di jam pulang ini, seharusnya sekolah sudah dikosongkan.

Namun tidak, untuk anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

.

'Youkai?'

"Begitulah, Jack. Tujuh keajaiban sekolah kan berarti ada tujuh roh, berarti tujuh youkai," kata Oz sambil menelusuri rak-rak buku yang ada di ruangan besar itu. Perpustakaan sekolah. Beruntung bagi Oz, yang merupakan anggota, dia bisa masuk ke perpustakaan sehabis jam sekolah tanpa harus meminta ijin kepada guru yang bersangkutan.

'Dan sekarang kau ada dimana? Jangan bilang kau masih di sekolah!'

"Aku masih di sekolah," jawab Oz enteng.

'Hey! Semua orang sudah pulang! Kau ini suka sekali menantang bahaya!' celoteh Jack.

Oz diam sejenak memandangi tumpukan buku di rak paling ujung kanan, "Masalahnya, aku penasaran…" jawab Oz. Dia mengambil salah satu buku yang ada disana. Buku yang terlihat cukup berumur, dengan sampul berwarna coklat dominan. Buku yang mungkin saja menjelaskan tentang tujuh youkai.

'Hh… Pokoknya, hati-hati saja! Malam ini perlombaannya selesai, aku akan langsung menemuimu setelah ini,' kata Jack. Dan pembicaraan mereka terputus.

Oz berjalan menuju meja segi empat berukuran besar yang berada di tengah-tengah perpustakaan. Hanya ada dia sendiri di sana, sunyi dan sangat sepi. Senja terlihat begitu merah, menerpa Oz dan membentuk bayangan yang panjang seolah tak berujung.

.

Kenapa kau ingin tahu?

.

"Crap," Oz menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Tidak memuat apapun yang kucari," gumamnya. Oz berniat menelepon Jack lagi, dia merogoh saku celananya, disaat dia mengambil telepon genggamnya, terdengar bunyi benda jatuh di dekat kakinya. Oz menunduk dan mengambil headsetnya yang terjatuh di kolong meja.

Dan Oz melihat sepasang kaki perempuan menggantung di seberang sana—tanda bahwa dia tidak terlalu tinggi-. Oz mengerjap, dengan cepat dia kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula.

Namun di hadapannya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dirinya, ditemani kegelapan malam.

"Maboroshi, maboroshi…" gumam Oz, mensugesti dirinya bahwa yang dilihatnya tadi cuma bayangan.

.

Kenapa kau ingin tahu?

.

Selama lima detik, Oz diam, tidak bergeming. Dan di detik ke enam, dia kembali menunduk dan melihat kolong meja.

Ya, ada sepasang kaki mengantung disana, di tempat yang dilihatnya tadi. Oz mengenali sepatu berwarna marun itu, sepatu Alice.

Oz menarik nafas panjang dan menahannya sejenak, dia bangkit dan menemukan pemilik kaki tersebut.

"Hh… Kau mengejutkanku," kata Oz. "Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini, Alice?" tanyanya.

Alice tersenyum sambil duduk berpangku tangan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Oz. Alice tertawa menanggapinya.

"Kau penasaran, kan?"

Oz mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Penasaran soal apa?"

Alice tidak langsung menjawab, dia meraih buku yang dipegang Oz dan memperlihatkan sampulnya pada Oz.

"Hubungan tujuh youkai dengan tujuh keajaiban sekolah," kata Alice.

"Ternyata kau memang tahu sesuatu…" Oz mendesah sebal.

"Habisnya, Oz memaksa sih…" Alice menyeringai jahil.

"Aku cuma tahu sedikit tentang tujuh keajaiban sekolah…" kata Alice.

Oz tersenyum ke arah Alice, lalu dia menyentuh rambut putih Alice dan mencium rambutnya. "Mau bercerita?" Oz mengedipkan matanya.

"Haha! Tadi kau seolah tidak senang dengan keberadaanku, dan sekarang kau malah merayuku?" Alice tertawa jahil.

"Manusia butuh sandiwara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau," jawab Oz.

"Baiklah," Alice bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di belakangnya—jendela yang berada berhadapan dengan Oz-.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, ada tujuh keajaiban sekolah yang diyakini oleh orang. Setiap sekolah memiliki legenda yang berbeda-beda… Dan setiap keajaiban memiliki roh, memiliki jiwa yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah tubuh yang menggambarkan keajaiban itu masing-masing. Dan mereka itulah…"

"Tujuh youkai?" tebak Oz.

"100!" kata Alice. "Nah, ada hal yang tidak diketahui orang-orang tentang mereka. Yaitu, mereka dapat mengabulkan satu permintaan. Entah itu permintaan yang tersirat, ataupun yang memang sengaja diucapkannya," kata Alice.

Oz melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai puas, "Hey, jika orang-orang tidak tahu, kenapa kau tahu?" tanyanya.

Alice mengerjap, memandang sepasang iris zambrud milik Oz. Orang ini menjebaknya, pikir Alice.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang cerdas, Oz…" puji Alice.

"Jika aku tidak cerdas, aku tidak akan punya keberanian untuk berada disini, denganmu…" kata Oz.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, Alice…"

.

'Kau benar-benar nekat!'

"Dia yang mendatangi aku, Jack!" kata Oz membela diri.

'Tapi tetap saja! Kau sudah tahu bahaya jika berada di dekatnya, dan Oz! Ini sudah malam! Kau benar-benar cari mati!'

"Mati itu tidak perlu dicari, Jack… Manusia pasti akan dijemput kematian," kata Oz.

'Tapi kau terlalu baik untuk mati dengan cara mengenaskan, Oz…'

"Haha! Kau pikir aku akan mati setelah ini, hah? Tenang saja! Oz Vessalius bukan orang yang bisa mati semudah itu," kata Oz dengan bangga.

'Tetap saja, aku khawatir. Kau kan sepupu-ku…'

"Jack…"

'Jangan mati sampai aku datang ke sekolah!'

.

Oz masih teringat dengan kata-kata terakhir Alice di perpustakaan tadi, dia meminta Oz untuk menemuinya di ruang kesehatan. Memang aneh, jika ada yang ingin di bicarakan, kenapa tidak langsung di perpustakaan tadi saja?

Oz memainkan jarinya di atas keypad handphone-nya, lalu menelepon seseorang.

'Halo?'

"Hey, Alice! Aku di lorong lantai satu, sebentar lagi aku akan ke ruang kesehatan," kata Oz.

'Oh… Baguslah,'

"Alice, aku bosan. Kau mau temani aku mengobrol sebentar?" kata Oz.

'Boleh,'

Oz menyeringai, "Kita membahas sms-ku tadi, bagaimana?"

'Hah?'

"Siapa kau?"

'Oz, berhenti menanyakan hal-hal aneh,'

"Déjà vu, Alice. Kau sudah pernah ada di sekolah ini berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan kami tahu itu, kakek kami menceritakan tentang seorang perempuan, dan itu dirimu…" kata Oz, kini dia sudah berjalan menaiki tangga.

'Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu aku?'

"Mudah, karena kau sudah tahu semua hal yang akan terjadi, jadi pasti kau sudah pernah melihat kejadian-kejadian ini sebelumnya. Berterima kasihlah pada Jack, dia mengamatimu, Alice…"

'Yah, mungkin saja. Dan sambil lalu, Oz… Aku punya satu topik yang lebih menarik!'

"Apa?"

'Apa yang kau inginkan?'

Oz berhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan Alice. "Hal yang kuinginkan?"

'Ya! Hal yang kau inginkan! Semua orang pasti punya permintaan, kan?'

"Hm…" Oz mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, Alice…"

'Bagaimana bisa?'

"Aku ini tidak bisa memilih, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan apa yang kupunya. Jika terpaksa menerima sakit, aku hanya bisa menerimanya saja…"

'Kau tipe orang yang peduli pada orang lain, tapi tidak peduli pada diri sendiri,'

Oz tertawa, "Begitulah…" katanya seraya memegang pintu ruang kesehatan. Oz berniat membukanya.

'Jadi kau tidak bisa menentukan pilihan?'

"Eh?" Oz membuka pintu. Di hadapannya, ada sosok Alice yang duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegang handphone-nya.

"Kau tahu, Oz…" Alice berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Oz.

"Youkai benci orang yang tidak bisa menentukan pilihan,"

.

Kami mengabulkan permintaan

Tugasmu hanyalah menentukan pilihan

Apa yang kau inginkan?

Apa yang kau dambakan?

Namun kenapa kalian tidak punya pilihan?

Kenapa kalian mencari jalan yang susah?

Kenapa kalian serakah?

.

"Alice…" Oz terlihat sedikit gentar, dia mundur beberapa langkah, namun dia menabrak pintu, dan terdesak di sana.

"Oz Vessalius, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Alice.

"Alice, aku tidak punya permintaan!" kata Oz.

"Bohong, kau bukannya tidak punya permintaan. Kau ragu, kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Kau menginginkan sesuatu namun kau menipisnya…" Alice memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau ingin keberanian untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada dirimu kalau kau menginginkan keberanian?"

"Kami, youkai, benci orang yang tidak menghargai tawaran kami," Alice membuka matanya. Oz membelak kaget melihat aura yang terpencar dari kedua bola mata Alice. Namun begitu dia sadar, Alice terlihat semakin jauh, seolah dirinya menciut.

Benar saja, badan Oz berubah menjadi boneka kayu.

"Ap… Apa-apaan ini?" Oz panik.

Alice berjongkok dan meraih tubuh Oz yang kini bertubuh boneka dan berkepala manusia.

"Kau tadi bertanya siapa aku, kan?" kata Alice. "Perkenalkan, Oz. Aku adalah Alice, satu dari tujuh youkai di sekolah ini…"

"Kau.."

"Boneka menari di Ruang Kesehatan, Dancing Lycoris, Odoru Higanbana, Alice, atau nama-nama lain yang kalian berikan kepadaku…"

.

Pernahkah kau melihat seorang anak perempuan?

Anak perempuan yang mengalahkan segala kecantikan di dunia,

Anak perempuan dengan sinar yang bukan berasal dari dunia,

Dia dengan kesempurnaan yang tidak lazim,

Namun terlihat begitu mempesona.

Dapatkah kau memalingkan mata darinya?

Tidak, bukan?

Ingatlah, hari-hari dimana kau berada di ruangan putih ini.

Ingatkah kau dengan boneka berwarna semerah Lycoris?

Apa yang kau rasakan?

Nostalgia, bukan?

.

"Alice, kau kena! Akhirnya kau membuka kedokmu!" Oz menyeringai.

"Tapi kau tidak akan punya kemampuan untuk memberitahukannya pada siapapun," Alice tersenyum seraya memegang leher Oz.

"Eh… Jangan-jangan kau…"

Alice tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis sekaligus mencekan.

"Off with his head,"

CRASH!

.

"Alice?" Jack berdiri di depan pintu Ruang Kesehatan. Di hadapannya berdir Alice dengan kedua tangan berlumuran darah. Dan sesuatu menggelinding dan menabrak kaki Jack.

Kepala Oz Vessalius.

"Bodoh…" Jack mendesah pelan seraya meraih kepala sepupunya itu. Jack memandangi kepala Oz yang sudah terpisah dari badannya—yang tidak ditemukan dmanapun, kecuali boneka kayu kecil yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Alice-

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan mati sebelum aku datang…" kata Jack. Dia menaruh kepala Oz di atas meja perawat dan beralih ke Alice.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Jack.

Alice mengangguk ragu, "Ya…"

"Kenapa kau? Sepertinya tidak yakin?"

Alice menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa…"

Jack berjalan mendekati Alice, "Dari semua orang, kenapa harus Oz?" tanyanya.

"Karena dia tidak bisa menentukan pilihan," jawab Alice, menghindari kontak mata dengan Jack.

"Alasan itu tidak masuk akal, Alice!" kata Jack. "Siapa kau?"

"Keajaiban terakhir dari sekolah ini…" gumam Alice.

"Ah, tidak. Aku adalah wujud dari keajaiban ke tujuh,"

Dan Alice, memandang tepat ke mata Jack. Pandangan yang menusuk, namun terlihat kosong. Seolah ini adalah paksaan bagi dirinya.

"Apakah kau ingin menjadi yang yang terakhir?"

.

TBC

.

Saya benar-benar kehilangan sense menulis horror, seriously. Saya merasa despered, tidak bisa memberikan yang maksimal untuk pembaca… ToT Ok, silahkan lempar saya dengan duit dan gorengan untuk melampiaskan kekecewaan kalian.

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rocks!

xoxox

Rin


	4. Chapter 4

**Menutup Buku**

**.**

Jack berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Peluh bercucuran, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia sampai di ruang kesehatan. Dengan anarkis dan perasaan kacau, Jack langsung membuka pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Oz Vessalius!"

"Berisik! Aku sedang tidur!"

Dan satu bantal melayang di muka laki-laki ini. Jack diam sejenak, mengatur nafasnya. Lalu ia menyeringai puas sambil berlari ke arah Oz yang masih dalam posisi terlentang di atas kasur.

"Hari ini aku makan besar!" ujarnya girang.

"Jack! Aku normal!" pekik Oz seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jack. "Apa hubungannya makan besar-mu itu denganku?"

Jack mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Oz, "Karena kau yang akan membayarnya!"

Oz mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "_Pardon_?"

"_You did it_!"

"_Did_... _What_?"

"Kau akan ke Sabrie!"

"Sabrie? Tunggu, Sabrie kan ibu kota negara. Berarti..." Oz menatap Jack dengan tampang kaget. Jack menyeringai sambil memamerkan jempolnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik di seleksi provinsi,"

"Wow..." Oz tampak sedikit terkejut, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan. "Sudah kuduga aku memang tampan, memiliki intelejensi tinggi, kecermatan dan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, dan memang seorang jenius," kata Oz sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan tersenyum bangga.

"Dan siswa terpintar se-provinsi sekarang sedang membolos pelajaran PKK dengan alasan maag kronis," kata Jack sambil tersenyum menyindir.

"PKK bukan bidangku, Jack..." balas Oz sambil tertawa. "Dan bicara soal makan besar, bagaimana kalau kita beli makanan di depan sekolah lalu main _game_ di _game center_ yang baru buka kemarin itu?"

"Kau yang traktir?"

"Bayar sendiri-sendiri,"

Dan kali ini bantal melayang di muka Oz.

"Kau mempermainkah hatiku!" ujar Jack dengan akting yang dibuat-buat. Oz hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Makan besarnya setelah aku pulang membawa medali saja. Emas medalinya kan emas murni. Pasti mahal kalau dijual," otak licik Oz mulai bekerja.

"Seharusnya kau diikutsertakan di Olimpiade Ekonomi, bukan Matematika," gumam Jack. "Hh... Sekali-kali bagilah otak cerdasmu itu, Oz..."

"Kau _fast-learner_ yang baik, Jack! Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." ujar Oz menyemangati.

"Ya, dan pelupa akut," kata Jack sambil tertawa hambar.

"Yah, tapi tidak ada gunanya juga mempunyai paket yang nyaris sempurna jika tidak diakui, kan?" Oz tertawa kecil.

"Atau tepatnya, tidak dipedulikan..." lanjutnya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Jack memandangi sepupunya ini. Ya, begitu sampai ke topik ini, saatnya untuk sedikit lebih serius.

"Telepon saja,"

"Nomornya selalu sibuk,"

"Kirim _e-mail_? SMS?"

"Tidak pernah dibalas,"

Oh, tidak. Anak ini sudah mulai tenggelam ke titik pasrah. Jack langsung mengambil telepon genggam Oz yang ada di atas meja dan menempelkannya ke pipi Oz.

"Hubungi. Sekarang," perintahnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang..."

_KRING!_

Ucapan Oz terputus saat bunyi nyaring bel masuk memecah suasana. "Astaga, sehabis ini Fisika! Aku belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah!" ujar Jack panik sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Pastikan kau masuk sebelum jam pelajaran ke lima! Paling tidak, kau bisa ikut tes harian—kau tahu, kan? Guru kita yang satu itu selalu memberikan tes di akhir pelajaran?-," itulah kata-kata terakhir Jack sebelum akhirnya dia menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Dan tinggal Oz sendirian di sana. Dia memandangi telepon genggamnya, ragu-ragu untuk menelepon atau tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jack.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya dicoba," gumamnya. Ia mencari-cari nomor orang itu di daftar kontaknya, dan dengan sedikit berharap, ia menekan tombol '_call_'. Entah, mungkin Oz akan mendengarkan suara wanita yang mengatakan kalau nomor ini sedang sibuk, atau mungkin Oz akan mendengarkan nada sambung yang diinginkannya?

_Tuuut... Tuuut..._

Oz membelak, akhirnya! Bunyi yang sangat jarang itu didengarnya juga. Dia tidak sabar menunggu orang di seberang telepon sana mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" terdengar suara berat seorang pria di seberang telepon sana.

"Ah, ayah! Hey, aku berhasil ke tingkat nasional! Mungkin kau heran, tapi sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu aku ikut..." ucapan Oz terputus. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya gembira kini berubah.

"Ah, iya. Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja pertemuanmu dengan klien. Ah? Yang kukatakan tadi tidak penting juga. Haha..._ Have a nice day, dad_..."

Oz menekan tombol '_end_' dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya yang tidak sampai setengah menit itu.

"Tidak dipedulikan... kan?" gumamnya.

Dia tersenyum hambar, seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri. Garis batasannya sudah putus, dia butuh seseorang sekarang. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu. Hanya ada dia sendirian, bersama bayangannya.

Dan saat Oz menerawang, matanya menangkap objek yang menarik di atas lemari. Karena penasaran, Oz berjalan mendekati lemari tersebut dan menengadah, memandang objek tadi. Sebuah boneka lolita yang sama saja dengan boneka kebanyakan; tidak memiliki ekspresi. Kedua bola matanya bulat besar, rambutnya seputih salju, dan pakaiannya merah sewarna _Lycoris_.

Oz tersenyum mengejek sambil memandang boneka tersebut.

"Hei, jika kau hidup, apa kau akan mengusap kepala laki-laki yang sedang sedih ini?" mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, Oz tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan? Aku ingin diakui."

.

"Oz..." gumam Jack.

"Dia mudah melupakan sesuatu." ucap Alice pelan.

Jack tersenyum, "Dia bukan orang yang suka bersedih lama-lama. Dan kenapa kau menganggap serius perkataannya, Alice?"

Alice berjalan mendekati Jack. "Karena dia sudah terlanjur mengucapkannya,"

"Tapi..."

"Kau pikir aku senang? Membuat orang bahagia namun pada akhirnya aku merenggut segalanya darinya sebagai imbalan, Jack Vessalius?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jack melihat Alice menangis.

"Alice..." Jack tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata Alice.

"Aku tidak akan marah. Hanya saja, aku bingung dengan semua ini, Alice."

Alice menghapus air matanya, namun air matanya tidak berhenti.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir?" erangnya. Tangisnya makin pecah. Secara refleks, Jack langsung memeluknya. Membiarkan Alice membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jack.

"Jack... Aku tidak pernah ingin membunuh siapapun, Jack! Aku tidak menyukai kematian! Aku takut..." desisnya.

"Alice..."

"Aku takut mereka tidak menemukan jalan pulang, sepertiku."

Jack membelakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan Alice.

"Alice, kau..."

Alice menangguk. "Enam puluh tahun yang lalu, aku adalah manusia, Jack..."

"Aku adalah manusia, sampai aku mendengar bisikan iblis dengan _persona_ malaikat itu."

.

Hei, hei. Aku Alice.

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis dengan kehidupan yang bagiku sempurna.

Aku mempunyai segalanya. Keluarga yang mapan dan jauh diatas berkecukupan, kedua orang tua yang menyayangiku, orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu denganku, dan mereka yang memujaku.

Ya, aku hidup dengan segala realisasi impian seorang gadis. Aku populer, semua orang menyukaiku. Semuanya menyanjungku. Aku bahagia dalam kesenangan itu.

Dan aku berharap, segalanya tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Namun saat aku menyadari, suatu hari aku akan dewasa dan kehidupan ideal ini akan perlahan-lahan lenyap, aku takut. Aku tidak ingin perubahan.

Seandainya, ada cara untuk tetap seperti ini selamanya...

.

Jack dan Alice saling berdiam diri. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi, hingga akhirnya Jack pun angkat bicara.

"Dan kau memohon pada salah satu dari 'jiwa' itu?"

Alice mengangguk, "Aku memohon untuk tetap hidup dalam dunia idealku; menjadi gadis remaja yang populer di kalangan teman-temannya. Haha, aku bodoh ya?" Alice tertawa hambar. "Pada akhirnya, aku harus menjadi bagian dari mereka. Karena aku hidup abadi di sekolah ini..."

"Setiap lima puluh tahun, aku akan mendapatkan 'bentuk manusia' seperti ini dan bisa belajar bersama-sama kalian. Namun selama ini, aku hanyalah boneka. Boneka yang selalu menarik perhatian orang—populer, dalam berbagai aspek-."

"Ya, karena kau adalah boneka yang sangat cantik dan misterius, Alice" kata Jack. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu mendesah pelan.

"Takut berubah... ya?"

"Mengetahui hal seperti itu akan terjadi memang terkadang membuat kita gelisah dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih..."

"Tapi segalanya sudah terlambat, Jack. Aku harus membayar atas permintaanku..."

Jack menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Alice seraya tersenyum, "Tidak, Alice. Tidak sampai kau mendengar permintaan orang itu,"

.

"Kakekmu? Jack adalah kakekmu?" mata Alice membelak, kaget.

"Ya, dan di keluarga aku dipanggil Jack Jr karena menyandang namanya, Alice." kata Jack.

"Pria itu... Dia alasan mengapa aku tetap bertahan lima puluh tahun ini..."

"Kau persis sepertinya. Satu-satunya yang percaya dengan ceritaku," lanjut Alice sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu,apakah kau tahu apa permintaan kakekmu?"

Jack menatap Alice lekat-lekat, dan akhirnya ia berani berkata.

"Alice, aku ingin kau mati."

.

Alice mengerjap, "Eh?"

Jack tersenyum, "Itu permintaannya, Alice."

"Kenapa dia memintaku untuk mati?"

"Karena jika kau mati sekali lagi, kau bisa pulang, Alice..."

Alice tidak menjawab. Bibirnya kelu, tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dia berusaha untuk menjawab Jack dengan suara yang tertahan.

"Semudah itukah?"

Jack mengangguk, "Kakekku peduli padamu,"

"Selama ini aku menunggu, mengabulkan segala permintaan, tapi... Semudah itu caraku untuk bebas?"

Jack berjalan mendekati Alice dan memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Sangat mudah, Alice. Oleh karena itu, beristirahatlah. Kau sudah terlalu banyak melihat kematian yang tak seharusnya kau lihat..."

"Jack... Bagaimana dengan 'jiwa' yang lain?"

Jack menyeringai, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, jadi aku tidak akan membantu mereka. Tapi aku bertemu denganmu, dan aku peduli padamu..."

Alice tertawa pelan, "Dasar manusia..." dia lalu melepaskan pelukan Jack dan berjalan mundur dua langkah. Badannya perlahan-lahan memudar dari bawah.

"Menurutmu, apakah kami salah?"

"Ya. Dan begitu pula kami manusia, dengan permintaan yang menyusahkan. Dua sisi dari dua dunia yang berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Kalian bukan Tuhan, dan kami bukanlah mahluk yang puas dengan hidup..."

"Dasar, kalian manusia selalu saja membuat permintaan yang menyusahkan." desahnya.

"Makanya, kau tidak boleh berada di sini lagi..." Jack tertawa.

"Dan sambil lalu. Apa yang harus kubayar atas permintaanku?" tanya Jack.

Alice tesenyum, "Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Eh?"

"Memori tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan 'jiwa' sekolah ini. Saat tubuh ini lenyap, bayarannya akan kuambil,"

Jack tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau menyesal atas bayaran tersebut..."

"Apa 'jiwa' yang lain masih tetap mendengar permintaan kami—manusia-?"

Alice mengangguk.

"Apa mereka juga 'jiwa' yang seperti dirimu?"

"Kenapa, Jack? Mau membantu mereka?" Alice tertawa.

"Kelihatannya mereka lebih sadis darimu, jadi aku mungkin akan berfikir dua kali..." kata Jack.

"Semoga kau menemukan jalan pulang, Alice..."

Alice menyeringai sampai akhirnya tubuhnya benar-benar lenyap, "Kami mengabulkan permintaan."

.

**Gakuen no Fushigi na Gensou to Youkai**

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2010

Mystery/Supernatural. T

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Gakkou Youkai Kikou~you~ and Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni by Ryuukishi07

Gakuen no Fushigi na Gensou to Youkai (The Illusionary Mystery and The Demon of School) by Higanbana Rin Lidde

OOCness, Gajeness, death charas, maybe a little bit bloody, AU

.

Would you become, the last?

.

Ok lah, intinya akhirnya tamat dan sangat maksa sekali. Seperti-nya sense menulis saya sedang tumpul, meski memang sense menulis saya nggak pernah normal. Ok, lah. Berhubung banyak sekali PM dan SMS yang masuk agar fanfic ini dilanjutkan, akhirnya saya tamatin juga. Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan, meski sepertinya memang nggak memuaskan, sih. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview! Semoga kedepannya fanfic saya bisa membuat kalian gatal-gatal sendiri, ketawa sendiri, marah sendiri, bahkan nangis sendiri. Ok, mulai ngaco.

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rocks!

xoxo

Rin

|_Higanbana Rin Lidde|Januari 2011|_


End file.
